Take It Slow Man
by pannyWu
Summary: Summary : Mark siswa pindahan dari Kanada, kulit putih bibir pinknya yang seksi dan matanya yang indah bertemu Jeno sang pangeran SM High School. Jeno si tampan yang misterius. NCT U. SM Rookies. Markjen. JenMark. NC. Underage ati-ati
Take it slow Man

.

.

Summary : Mark siswa pindahan dari Kanada, kulit putih bibir pinknya yang seksi dan matanya yang indah bertemu Jeno sang pangeran SM High School. Jeno si tampan yang misterius. NCT U. SM Rookies. Markjen. JenMark. NC. Underage ati-ati

Warning : YAOi, NC, BDSM maybe.

Main Cast :

-Mark Lee

-Lee Jeno

Other cast :

-Lee Hyukjae

-Lee Donghae

-Kim jongdae (lee jongdae)

-Kim minseok

.

.

Happy Reading

Mobil berwarna hitam melaju dengan kecepatan sedang disalah satu jalanan kota Seoul. Terlihat seorang lelaki manis dengan seragam sekolahnya dan seorang pria dewasa dengan jas yang terlihat mahal. Mereka adalah ayah dan anak. Lee Jongdae pria berjas mahal itu tersenyum menatap anaknya yang sedikit merajuk. Sedangkan mark, lelaki yang merajuk itu tambah memajukan bibirnya tanda ia merajuk.

"sayang berhenti merajuk dihari pertama mu masuk senior high school" ucap jongdae tetapi tetap fokus pada mobil yang ia kendarai sesekali melirik anaknya yang duduk disampingnya. Mark menengok kearah jongdae dengan wajah yang masih merajuk.

"Appa aku tak biasa di Korea, bagaimana jiika aku tidak memeliki teman ? aku ingin pulang ke Kanada saja bersama kris hyung."

Jongdae tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, anaknya ini sungguh manja dan tidak percaya dirian sekali.

"anak appa sangat manis, mana mungkin tidak memiliki teman, nah sekarang turunlah kita sudah sampai." Jongdae berkata demikian setelah ia sampai di depan gedung sekolah anaknya. SM High School adalah sekolah favorite dengan harga yang fantastik pula, tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini, hanya ada dua jenis, ia benar-benar kaya, atau ia benar-benar pintar. Mark menatap gedung sekolahnya dengan sedikit takut bagaimanapun ini kali pertamanya ia kembali menginjakan kaki dikorea setelah beberapa tahun menetap di kanada, sungguh ia hanya gugup. Setelah terdiam cukup lama ia turun dari mobil appanya setelah memberi kecupan perpisahan. Ia memang anak tunggal dikeluarga kaya itu, jadi ia sangat manja tapi tak melupakan etikanya.

Mark melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Beberapa mata menatapnya kagum, tak sedikit pula yang menatapnya dengan pandangan err mesum ? ia berjalan mencari kelasnya. Ia berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan

Brukk

Ia menabrak sesorang dan ia terjatuh. Mark sedikit membuka matanya karena ia tidak merasakan sakit saat terjatuh. Ia terkejut ternyata ia menindihi tubuh orang yang ia tabrak. Mark segera bangkit dan membungkukkan badannya.

"jeongsohamida" ucap mark masih dengan membungkukkan badannya.

Orang yang ditabraknya mengernyit tak suka kearah mark.

"yakk kau namja pendek. Aku akan memaafkan mu hanya dengan satu syarat yaitu-" lelaki itu mengantungkan perkataannya dan membuat mark mendongak kearahnya.

"-cium aku." Mark membulatkan mata indahnya setelah mendengar perkataan namja itu. Mark tak habis pikir namja model apa didepannya ini dengan seenak jidat nya memintanya untuk menciumnya. Ciuman pertamanya hanya untuk kekasihnya.

Plakk

Mark menampar namja didepannya

"kau namja kurangajar jangan seenaknya menyuruh orang menciummu, dan aku tak sudi menciummu." Setelah mengatakan demikian mark membalikan badannya berniat untuk pergi, baru selangkah tangannya dicekal oleh namja yang menerutnya mesum itu mark menoleh melihat namja itu dan seketika itu tubuhnya didorong kearah tembok dan lelaki itu menghimpit tubuhnya. Mark menatap mata lelaki itu dengan sedikit ketakutan. Apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki didepannya ini ?

"kau ! siswa baru dengan seenak hati kau menampar seniormu. Kau pikir kau ini siapa ?" kilatan kemarahan terlihat dimata lelaki bernama jeno ini. Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu jeno langsung mencium bibir mark

Cupp

Awalnya jeno hanya menempelkan bibirnya kebibir lembut mark. Ia tak menyangka bahwa bibir lelaki yang baru menabraknya semanis ini. Mark terkejut dan segera mendorong tubuh jeno. Jeno melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap mark dengan intens. Dan terbesit pikiran jahat didalam otaknya. Melihat jeno yang melamun mark berpikir untuk segera lari dari situasi ini. Ia sangat kesal karena ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh lelaki yang tak dikenalnya.

"kau tak akan bisa kabuir dariku dan sekarang kau ikut aku." Jeno mengenggam tangan mark dan menyeretnya menuju keparkiran, dimana mobilnya terparkir rapi. Mark memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"sunbae mianhaeyo tapi tolong lepaskan aku" mark berusaha keras untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan jeno yang begitu kuat dilengannya. Jeno tak menanggapi perkataan mark, ia langsung menghempaskan tubuh mark ke kursi penumpang.

"akhh" ringis mark saat tubuhnya dihempaskan oleh jeno. Jeno langsung berjalan mamasuki mobilnya dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan super cepat. Mark berdoa dalam hati supaya ia selamat, sungguh ia takut karena jeno membawa mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan. Tak ada percakapan selama perjalanan, jeno asik menyeringai memikirkan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan pada namja mungil itu. Setelah sepuluh menit dalam perjalanan sampailah mereka dirumah super megah dan besar itu. Jeno memarkirkan mobilnya dengan asal ia berjalan tergesa gesa kearah mark dan menyeret namja itu memasuki rumahnya.

"sunbae lepskan aku" ucap mark saat jeno membawa mark kearah kamarnya.

"siapa namamu ?" tanya jeno tanpa menjawab pernyataan mark.

"mark lee" jawab mark singkat. Mark hanya takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan sunbaenya ini sungguh demi dewa.

"nama yang bagus, dan panggil aku jeno. Mari kita bersenang-senang" jeno berkata demikian dan kembali menghempaskan tubuh mark ke arah kasur kingsizenya. Jeno mengunci pintu kamarnya dan berjalan mendekati mark. Mark merasakan signal signal bahaya dari jeno segera bangkit dan berusaha melarikan diri. Jeno pun tak kalah gesit kembali menghempaskan tubuh mark ke kasur dan menidihinya. Jeno langsung mencium bibir mark dengan brutal ia menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari posisi ternyaman untuk memakan semua bibir mark. Mark kelabakan dan berusaha melepaskan ciuman mark.

"emhhh lepashh euhh jenohh sunbaehhh" mark mendesah disela-sela kuluman jeno pada bibirnya. Melihat ada celah jeno memasukan lidahnya kemulut mark. Tangannya melepas kancing seragam mark. Tapi mark mencegah tangan jeno. Jeno tetap mencium bibir mark, jeno mengunci tangan mark diatas kepalanya dan tangannya yang lain kembali melepaskan semua kancing seragam mark.

Ciuman jeno kini beralih keleher putih mark, mark mengeliat merasakan geli dilehernya dan membuat sesuatu dibawah sana menegang. Jeno mencium dan mengigit leher mark meninggalkan bercak merah keungu-unguan dileher putih mark.

"ahhh euhhh hentikanhhh" mark kembali mendesah ia sungguh merasa takut dan nikmat dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Mendengar desahan seksi mark, sesuatu diselatan tubuhnya menegak. Ia melepas ciumannya dan berjalan menuju laci kecil didekat tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari laci itu. Jeno mengambil sebuah borgol dan langsung memasangkan pada tangan mark yang tadi ia kunci diatas kepalanya.

"sunbaehh hahh apa ini ? lepaskan akuuu" mark berteriak saat jeno memasangkan borgol ditangannya. Jeno hanya meneringai kearah mark dan kembali mencium leher mark. Jeno merasa sesuatu dibawah sana minta untuk dimanjakan dan dengan segera ia merobek seragam mark dan melepas celana mark dengan tergesa-gesa. Dan see, kini mark telanjang bulat dengan penis kecilnya yang sudah menengang. Jeno tersenyum dan membelai tubuh mark

"aku tak tau kau seindah ini sayang" ucap jeno dan memainkan penis kecil mark. Mark merasakan aneh pada tubuhnya ia merasa sangat nikmat saat penisnya disentuh.

"akhh euhh ohhhh" mark mendesah tanpa henti karena nikmat dari tangan jeno dipenisnya

"kau mau aku memberikan yang lebih nikamt dari ini ?" tangannya masih memainan penis mark. Mark hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan terus mendesahh merasakan nikmat yang diberikan jeno olehnya. Jeno tersenyum melihat anggukan dikepala mark dan dengan segera ia mengulum penis mark yang mungil itu.

"arkhhh nikmathh" pekik mark saat jeno mengulum penisnya. Jeno memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo yang sedang dan sesekali mengigit kecil penis mark.

"ahhh lebihh cepathh jenohh" mark kembali mendesah dan meminta jeno mempercepat kulumannya. Jeno menyanggupi dan mempercepat kulumannya di penis mark. Ia maju mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan brutal membuat mark mengelinjang kenikamtan.

"akuuh inginn keluarhhh" jeno mempercepat kulumannya saat tau mark akan segera mencapai puncaknya. Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya mark sampai pada pucaknya

"ahhh"

Crott

Mark menyeburkan spermanya kedalam mulut jeno. Jeno menelannya dan memberikan seringai mautnya kepada mark

"rasanya manis, seperti mu"

Mark tersipu dengan perkataan jeno. Setelah berkata demikian jeno membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil sesuatu disana. Jeno mengambbil sesuatu ahh ia mengambil vibrator berukuarn besar. Jeno meneringai dan berjalan mendekati mark. Mark mengernyit melihat benda yang dibawa jeno. Ia tidak tau benda macam apa itu.

"buka paha mu lebar-lebar jika kau tak mau aku bermain kasar"perintah jeno.

Mark membuka pahanya perlahan ia takut dan kakinya sedikit bergetar. Gerakan yang dilakukan mark memang sangat lelet dan membuat jeno kesal. Dengan segera jeno naik keatas ranjang dan membuka lebar paha mark dan sedikit mendorongnya kearah perut mark. Dan terlihatlah hole merah yang belum pernah dijamah seseorang. Jeno tanpa aba-aba memasukan vibrator besar itu kearah lubang mark

"akhhh sakithhh sekalihh" mark menjerit dan menangis saat merasakan tubuhnya seperti terbelah menjadi dua. Sedangkan jeno hanya tersenyum senang melihat darah mengalir di paha mulus mark.

"kau tau aku suka sekali melihat kau seperti itu. Kau sungguh sangat seksi." Jeno menggoda mark. Mark masih mengeluarkan air matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang masuk kelubangnya itu bergetar dan bergerak memaju mundurkan dengan cepat.

"akhh akhh uhh disituhh" ia tak dapat menahan desahannya saat vibrator itu menyentuh titik nikmatnya

"ohh jadi vibrator ku telah menemukan titik nikmat mu eoh ?" jeno bertanya dengan nada yang sangat meremehkan. Jeno melepas semua bajunya dan celananya. Terliaht penis besarnya yang sudah tegang. Ia sungguh tak tahan dengan suara desahan mark.

"kau tau aku kasar saat diranjang"

Setelah berucap itu jeno mengarahkan penisnya kelubang mark yang masih terisi vibrator itu. Dan

"akhhh" mark lagi-lagi menjerit kesakitan ia menangis karena tubuhnya benar benar remuk. Jeno mengenjot tubuh mark dengan brutal ia memaju mundurkan penis besarnya

"akhh kau nikmat markkhh" jeno mendesah saat penisnya dijepit oleh hole ketat mark.

"inihh skaitth dan nikmathh" mark mendesah nikmat.

Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak mengikuti irama tusukan jeno pada lubangnya. Jeno merasakan ia akan segera keluar dan ia mempercepat tusukannya pada lubang jeno.

"akuhh ingin keluarhhh" jeno mendesah seiring dengan genjotan jeno dilubangnya

"bersamahh" jeno mempercepat tusukannya dilubang mark dan tak lama kemudiahh

"aku sampaihhh"

"jenohhh"

Crot crott

Jeno menyeburkan semua spermanya dilubanmg mark. Sedangkan mark menumpahkan spremanya disekitar perutnya dan sedikit mengenai jeno.

" hahh hahh" mafas mereka terenggah engaah. Jeno mencabut penisnya dan mengambil vibrator yang masih ada dihole mark dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Jeno mebalikan tubuh mark menjadi tengkurap. Jeno menciumi punggung putih mark dan meningglakan kissmark dipunggung putih itu.

"ahhh sunbaehhh" mark mendesah dan desahan itu berhasil membuat jeno kembali tegang. Jeno bangkit dan mengangkat pinggul mark keatas. Ia mempersiapkan penisnya untuk membobol lubang mark lagi dann

Jlebbb

Satu kali hentakan penis besar jeno masuk kedalam lubang mark.

"akhhh" mark kembali memekik perih. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa jeno suka sekali melakukannya tanpa aba-aba. Jeno segera memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan cepat. Tubuh mark kembali terhentak-hentak karena tusukan jeno dilubangnya.

"apakahh inii nikmathh ?" jeno bertanya dan tetap mengenjot lubang mark

"yahhh tentuhh leibihh cepathh"

Jeno pun mempercepat genjotannya sesuai permintaan mark. Ia kehabisan akal saat namja manis ini mendesah dengan seksinya.

"sunbaehhh aku akannn smapaihh"

"bersaamahh"

Crott

Merka pun kembali mencapaii puncak mereka. Nafas mereka terengah-engahh jeno mebalikan tubuh mark dn berbaring disampinyaa. Ia menyibakan poni mark yang sedikit menutupi matanya.

"jadilah kekasihku, aku mencintai mu" jeno berucap sambil melepaskan borgol pada tangan mark.

Mark terkejut dengan pernyatan jeno. ia baru pertama kali bertemu jeno, dan dihari pertamanya pula ia malah diperkosa dirumah bak istana ini. Walaupun tak dipungkiri hatinya bedegup kencang saat jeno menyentuhnya. Dengan sedikit ragu mark menganggukan kepalanya dan menjawab

"ndee aku mau jeno hyung."mark tersenyum manis kearah jeno. jeno terpaku melihat senyum mark yang sangat manis dan polos. Tersadar dari keterpakuannya jeno mengusak rambut mark dan memeluk mark.

"tidurlah"

.

.

Dirumah yang tak kalah mewah terlihat namja mansi berpipi chubby berjalan mondar –mandir sambil menelpon sesorang

"bagaimana ini jongdae-ah mark tidak menjawab panggilan ku, aku takut ia kenapa-kenapa. Dan lagi ia membolos diahri pertamanya" xiumin terlihat panik karena anak semata wayangnya tidak pulang dan tidak memberinya kabar. Ini sudah pukul 5 sore seharusnya anaknya sudah pulang 2 jam yang lalu. Tapi ini anaknya belum pulang bahkan tidak mengabarinya.

"tenanglah chagi, aku akan menemukan mark" jongdae berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

.

.

.

Terlihat tiga orang lelaki dengan wajah tegang mereka, dua lelaki dewasa dan satu lelaki muda yang tampan

"eomma tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kau menyetubuhi adik kelas mu dan lagi kau ini masih sangat muda jeno-ah" donghae terlihat menahan air matanya, apa kesalahannya dulu sampai anaknya berbuat demikian ?

"maafkan aku eomma, tapi aku sungguh mencintainya." Jeno mendudukan wajahnya. Ia tak sanggup melihat donghae menangis.

"bangunklah ia ajak ia untuk makan malam dan setelah itu kita antar kerumahnya" ucap hyukjae final. Hyukjae dan donghae berjalan kemeja makan sedangkan jeno menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"chagiyaa bangunlah ayo makan " jeno membangunkan mark dengan pelan. Sebelumnya ia telah membersihkan tubuh mark dan memberikan mark pakaian yang ia punya. Mark menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan ia membuka matanya. Ia meliaht jeno yang tersenyum kearahnya ia pun memabalas senyuman jeno. mark bangkit untuk duduk ia sedikit meringis merasakan sakit dibagian bokongnya. Jeno yang mengetahui mark kesakitanpun membantu mark untuk berjalan kearah meja makan.

Sesampainya dimeja makan, mark duduk disebelah jeno. jeno dengan telaten mengambilkan makanan untuk mark. Semuanya makan dengan tenang termasuk hyukjae dan donghae

"siapa nama mu sayaang ?" tanya donghae sambil memaerkan senyum malaikatnya. Ia tak tau bahwa kekasih anaknta semanis ini, dan meningatlkannya pada temannya yang sudah lama menetap di kanada.

"namaku mark lee" mark menjawab dengan lirih.

"siapa nama orang tua mu ?" kini giliran hyukjae yang bertanya.

Mark kembali menjawab dengan suara lirih

"lee jongdae dan lee minseok"

Donghae terkejut mendengar jawabn mark

"kauu anak minseokkie ?"

Mark menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap bingung kearah donghae yang sepertinya mengenal ummanya.

.

.

.

"seokie yaa" donghae memeluk tubuh minseok. Minseok sdikit terkejut dengan kehadiran donghae. Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah jongdae dan minseok. Semuanya duduk diruang tamu. Mark yang masih berada dipekukan jongdae hanya terdiam.

"jongdae-ah, xiumin-ah biar aku jelaaskan. Jadi jeno dan mark telah menjadi sepasang kekasih dan buruknya jeno telah menyetubuhi mark. Aku berpikir untuk menikahkan mereka." Hyukjae menjelaskan dengan nada yang tegas dan sedikit nada ketidak enakan disitu.

"mwoyaa ? " jongdae memekik kaget dan melihat kearah mark yang ada dipelukannya dam menumukan bercak merah dileher mark. Jongdae menghembuskan nafasnya kasar

"nde aku setuju jika mark dinikahkan dengan jeno" minseok berkata dengan nada tenang semua melihat kearah xiumin dan

" mwo ?!" pekikan mark membuat semua orang disitu tersenyum dan menatapnya. Jeno hanya diam tak berani mengeluarkan suara.

"nde bulan depan kalian akan menikah"-donghae

.

.

.

THE END

Fiuhhh akhirnya selesai, maf klo nc nya gak hot dan endingnya tidak memuaskan :D aku buat ff ini karena ada yang req sama aku. Minta bdsm, menurutku ini kurang bdsm. Maafkan yahh masih baru nulis bdsm :D

Aku juga sengaja buat jeno lebih tua dari mark. Demi kelancaran cerita yaa

Dan terakhir review juseyo :D


End file.
